Love by Night
by Chaos-chick3
Summary: They're just two girls, young and in love. But they're forced to hide during the day and can only express their true feelings under the cover of darkness. How can they choose between tradition and love? Oneshot, complete.


I don't own Harry Potter, and the song is "Anywhere" by Evanescence, which I don't own either. Read and enjoy! (or try to, at least)

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you

And at sweet night, you are my own

Take my hand

She was sick of it all, sick of the lies and acting. They insulted each other whenever they met during the day, glaring daggers at each other in class, so that everybody else believed them to be enemies. At night though, it all changed. Insults melted into soft promises and whispers, glares flamed into blazing looks of passion, tongues dueled to pleasure the body instead of wounding the heart. It was bliss, paradise, but both knew it was forbidden. And so, they continued on as though nothing happened between them, as though the only sparks between them were those that kindled hatred and not love. Each day that passed was sheer torture, but it only made the night that much more exquisite.

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

She dreamed of walking down the hallway arm in arm, kissing passionately before heading to separate classrooms, loving and being loved without needing to hide. Every couple she passed mocked her with what could never be hers. At night, she lost herself in the moment, the feelings her lover provoked, and all that mattered was being there with the one person she loved more than any other. But after she climaxed, after the warm glow of lovemaking had faded, reality returned harsher than ever. The tenuous flame of happiness that had flared into life so briefly disappeared, extinguished by their sobs.

"Please," she begged, tears streaming down her face. "Don't leave me. Ever."

Her companion shushed her, kissed away the tears and smoothed her hair while murmuring fiercely into her ear. "I won't, love, promise. I love you. Always. I'll never leave you." 

But the night always ended, and they were alone again once dawn broke.

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason

It was becoming harder and harder to bear for both of them, to keep up the charade as their loved ones fell and everyone in the wizarding world was forced to take sides. Her composure failed her when she saw her lover standing pale but firm on the opposite side, and she fled to her own rooms, crying.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me," she whispered, staring out the window with her pillow hugged to her chest.

It was a poor substitute for the person she really wanted so badly, but she clung to it until her knuckles turned white. The door opened and closed behind her, softly, and suddenly she was holding her lover in her arms and they were weeping.

"I couldn't - I just couldn't - oh, what are we going to do?!" the other girl sobbed, her voice hoarse with despair.

"Shh...it'll be all right. Everything will be all right."

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back, you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

That night, the two girls ran across the grounds towards the lake, hand in hand. They didn't hesitate when they reached it, but splashed into the water, wading deeper and deeper until the water was over their heads, until they were in too deep to return, the charms they had cast on themselves earlier weighing them down. Embracing each other, they kissed, one last time, before drifting out of consciousness and into another world, where they could be free. Under water, no words came out, but their lips shaped the name of their beloved as darkness came.

"Hermione."

"Pansy."

Ok, I know it's sort of lame. But review anyways! Tell me what you think! I picked a random pairing, just cuz I felt like it.


End file.
